Til' my heart stops beating
by HiddenEye
Summary: Where dares and nicknames are their flesh and blood. Behold, the reincarnation of Hercules with a fear of spiders and Tinkerbell who had pink hair. Heartrate drabbles.
1. I dare you

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: There's a few heartrate drabbles I've written from tumblr, and I thought of posting it here, for the heck of it ya know since I notice this pairing is growing beautifully and I REALLY hope it becomes canon

* * *

"I dare you."

The flush on her face was quite different from her way she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "No way."

Nino cupped his ear with a hand, leaning slightly towards Alix. "I'm sorry, what's that? The Great Alix turning down a dare?" He clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he did so. "How disappointing."

She shoved at him, causing him and Alya to laugh as they took a step back from Alix, where she let out a huff of irritation. "That dare was _absurd_."

Alya raised an eyebrow, propping her hands on her hips. "I thought no dare is absurd when it came with you and Kim."

"But not like _that_."

" _Exactly_ like that," Nino gave her a grin. "Because basically, it's includes the words 'Alix', 'Kim', and 'Dare', so it doesn't make much difference than the usual dares you two did before this."

Alix spluttered indignantly, still red in the face. " _No_."

"Come on, Alix," Alya droned. "We'll promise to buy that new sketchers you wanted for a while."

Alix raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

" _If_ you do the dare," Nino cut in. "If you don't, well," He shared a look with Alya, and Alix had a sinking feeling in her gut when she saw the obvious smirk on their faces. "Consequences would be made."

"What consequences?" Alix demanded. "Name your price."

"Nope, can't tell you, you gotta do the dare."

" _What_?" She screeched. "No, no, the dare wasn't complete, you have to-"

"By midnight on the first of January, we would want to see you, ah, _surprising_ Kim," Alya winked, dragging Nino away as she threw the last of her words behind her shoulder. "We'll be there, so don't try to run!"

Fantastic.

* * *

Damn Alya and Nino.

Damn the stupid dare.

Damn Kim.

Damn New Year's Eve.

Alix stood at the clearing huddled among other civilians as she waited for Kim, her large scarf covering her nose as she braced herself against the cool air, stuffing her glove covered hands into her pockets.

She took out her phone and checked the time.

11:51pm.

Where the heck was he?

Glancing to the side, she saw Alya and Nino just a few feet away, where they gave her a thumbs-up when she met their eyes, with a few of their classmates behind them waved at her, all of them had a cheeky grin on their faces.

Mon dieu.

They didn't say there would an audience.

Alix was tempted to give them the bird, but settled for rolling her eyes as she trailed them to the Eiffel Tower in front of her.

Until she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jerk around to its owner, where Kim was looking at her with an amused smile. "Woah there, Tinkerbell," He joked, shoving his hands inside his coat pockets. "It's just me."

She huffed, hopping the little light and her scarf would cover the blush she felt spreading across her cheeks. "Took you long enough, Hercules."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "What's the matter, you missed me?"

Scoffing, she punched him in the arm gently. "As if, it's cold out here, and I'd rather go home fast and not freeze here to death."

11:57pm

"Wear another beanie, it'll make you warmer." He snickered.

"Har har."

"What? It's true," He laughed, narrowly avoiding the slap she was about to give him. "Beanie twinie."

"Stop."

11:58pm

"Or," He drawled, tugging on her scarf. "A longer scarf to wrap yourself up more."

She rolled her eyes. "I like this scarf, my mum bought it for me."

"But is it cold proof?"

"It's a _scarf_ , Hercules, what do you expect?"

"But it's so _thin_."

11:59pm

"No it's _not_ , are your senses whacked or something?"

"No, but you are, wearing a thin scarf on a day like this."

"Oh, please."

"Even I had to wear something extra today."

"That's because you're a baby."

"Oh, hey, they're starting the count down."

Alix blinked at him, where he was joining the crowd.

10

9

8

She bit her lower lip.

7

6

She shouldn't do this, this was _Kim_ for goodness sake.

5

4

You know what?

3

 _Screw it._

2

"Hey, Kim."

He looked down.

1

She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her level, smashing their lips together.

"Happy New Year!"

She smiled when she felt his hands resting hesitantly on her waist, the fireworks blasting to the sky above them.

And she could _feel_ their friends flabbergasted expressions from where the both of them stood.

Oh yeah.

Check and mate.


	2. Make me

"Make me."

He shook his head. "Like hell I would."

Alix was turning frantic, looking around as she looked for anyone that would catch them. "Come on Hercules, I don't have all day."

"I'm not gonna let you do it!"

"Just make me do it! My own self control is stopping me from doing this but if I ask someone else to make me, I would force myself to do it."

"Why me?"

Her gaze turned serious. "Kim, you're my only hope."

He snorted. "So not the time to play Star Wars, Tinkerbell."

"Come on."

"No!"

"Kim!"

"Absolutely not."

"Okay, you know what, I'm just gonna do it."

"Alix."

She held in her breath, before she scooped up half dozen kittens that's been weaving around their legs for the whole time they were arguing. She looked at him with a determined look on her face, while he stared back at her in horror.

"I'm no monster, dude," She said in low voice as six kittens mewed in her arms. "I gotta do what I gotta do."

Then, she felt it.

First, the itchiness in her arms.

Second, the tickle in her nose.

"Achoo!"

Lastly, the sneeze.

Oh yeah, the watery eyes too.

Kim groaned. "You're allergic to them, your face is going all puffed up already."

She sniffed, before sneezing to the side. "Yeah," She croaked. "But these babies need help."

He looked at her skeptically. "What are you gonna do with them?"

She shrugged, trying to wipe her nose with her sleeves, but proved to made it worse when her nose bumped into fur, causing her to sneeze again. "Give them to our classmates. Who knows, they'll probably adopt one."

They started walking.

"You know, your face looks all puffy and painful."

"Shut up."


	3. Things you said through your teeth

He watches her with his breath hitched, where she refuses to meet his eyes as she releases a huff.

"What," He laughs nervously, his heart pounding on his chest as he prays what he hears is wrong. "Are you talking about?"

Wrong move, he thinks as her eyes flashes at him, and he takes a step back.

"You heard me," She breathes, a gust of wind releases between clenched teeth. "And I'm not repeating myself again."

He has never seen her so livid in his life, as if this angers her beyond belief, that she blames herself to even come to him.

He licks his dry lips.

"You love me," He repeats her words with a thick tongue, how it feels foreign to be said between them.

There's a bark of bitter laughter after that, a shake of her head as she looks away.

"Yeah," She smirks, but there's sadness in those eyes he learns to admire for the longest time, and it makes him feel guilty at the sight of it. "I do."

He doesn't know how to handle this, and so he stands there watching her. She sighs, shaking her head at him that he sees the disappointment.

And he panics.

"Come on, Hercules," She mumbles. "Are you that blind?"

No.

He isn't.

He takes a deep breath.

"You're not blind too."

She smiles.

"No."

He shakes his head, a smirk present. "So you know."

She rolls her eyes. "You're really transparent, Kim, I wouldn't do this if I didn't know."

He laughs, taking a step forward towards her.

"Of course not."

She smiles.

"Good."


	4. The elevator

"Of all the people I could've gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you."

"Well, _excuse me_ ," Kim snorted, leaning back with his arms crossed. "Do I need to find a time machine so that I could have let the other guy get in before me?"

" _Yes_."

He shook his head. "Yeah, but not a chance."

Ignoring him, Alix stabbed the com button with a finger, and a male voice crackled through.

"How can I help you?"

"Hello, yeah, the elevator here just died at floor number," she glanced up. "Four and I would appreciate it if you send someone to get me out."

"Is there someone else with you, miss?"

"Get _us_ out," Kim interjected, coming to stand behind her. He ignored the glare she shot at him as he continued to talk. "And yes, there's someone else with her right now. We would really appreciate it if you come and get us."

There was some shuffling at the other side of the line before the man started talking again. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Before they could say anything more, the line went dead.

Kim took a step back. "Well, that was reassuring."

Groaning, Alix rub her eyes with the heel of her hand, the other one holding onto a paper bag. "I can't believe I'm stuck in an elevator with you."

"Yeah, well, we can't always get what we want." He snorted.

She glared at him. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"You're not the only one wanting to visit Miss Bustier, you know," he huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall of the elevator. " _I_ happened to be a student of hers too, in case you haven't notice."

"How couldn't I," she bit out sarcastically. "When you keep yapping a couple of seats back for the past few years and doing nothing but grating not only on Ivan's nerves, but mine too."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you so angry at me?"

"I'm _always_ angry at you, Hercules, get use to it."

"No, but you've been extra," he stopped when she arched an eyebrow defiantly, daring him to say the word he was thinking. " _Bitchy_ ," he smirked. There, he said it. "And I know it's been directed to me lately. So, spit it out and tell me what the hell did I do this time."

"Or _what_ , Meathead?" She taunted, propping her hands onto her hips. "You're going to make me tell you? Oh, please-"

"Ha!" He pointed towards her that she was startled for a moment. "You _are_ mad at me. Come on, Tinkerbell, we're usually straight forward with each other, your passive aggressive attitude threw me off for the past few days, and now that we're face to face, you're being aggressive than usual."

She opened her mouth in disbelief, before she snapped it close as she glared at him. " _I'm_ being aggressive than usual? What do you expect when you're stuck with an idiot in a hospital elevator? And I _wasn't_ being passive aggressive."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure you weren't. Because every time I'll ask a question, you couldn't even look at me in the eye and answer me. Which, by the way, is very rude."

"It sucks when I don't even answer your calls, doesn't it?" she hissed. "Have you ever thought how I felt when you did that to me?"

Kim stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'll always answer-"

"Cut the crap, Kim," she leaned against the opposite wall of the elevator. "Remember two weeks ago when you promised me we'll go rollerblading? Yeah, you didn't show up. And when you told me to wait for you at the cafe because you needed to borrow some notes? I did, for _two goddamn hours_ that in the end I left because I had better things to do than doing nothing."

He blinked at her in surprise. "Is this what it is? I told you, I was out with Max-"

"I don't care where you've been," she snapped. "What I don't appreciate is that you made me waste my time, _you sag of rotten meat_ , and even had the guts to stand up on me later," she threw her hands in the air. "What the hell, Kim?"

He sighed. "Alix, look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't really mean it."

"Oh really?" she scoffed. "Then, what's with the incident of you ditching me at the mall just because you were chasing after some chick? You could have _called_ me and told me so that I wouldn't have to search for your damn ass. What's the use of a cellphone if you're not using it the way you're _supposed_ to use it?"

"Wait," he scrutinised her. "Are you _jealous?_ "

She threw her arms up in exasperation. "Are you _kidding_ me? I told you all of that and the only thing that went through your kelp mind was that I'm jealous? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Well, when I was out with Max, you exploded. When I was trying to help the lady find her son, you exploded. What am I supposed to think, Alix?"

"That you should _keep_ your damn promises, for god's sake," Then, the elevator jerked to a start that she had to held onto the wall to maintain her balance. She sighed, all the anger drained out when it started moving. "Whatever, Kim, do what you want."

He reached for her, eyes wide with panic. "Alix-"

She didn't even wait for the doors to open fully when they stopped at level eight, quickly slipping through before she stalked her way through the corridor, the paper bag almost crumpled in her fist.


	5. Sike!

A/N: Just a short little thing. I plan on making a longer one in the future though, I just don't when I suppose but it'll be nice to do it

* * *

"Kim, can I borrow some money?"

He eyed his best friend warily from where she propped herself against the side of his desk, zipping his bag closed before slinging it on his shoulder. "Why?"

"Well, I need to buy something that requires my attention immediately," Alix stated in a matter of fact. "And currently, I'm a little short of substance to buy said things."

He crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you already rich? Why do you need money from me for?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm rich doesn't necessarily mean I carry wads of cash with me all the time, Hercules. I could get robbed, you know."

"Not that I want to burst your bubble or anything," he snorted as he slid past her and made his way towards the door. "But you're a _student_ , people don't usually rob scrawny pink haired girls like you, Tinkerbell, they'll probably thought you're too easy for that."

"What, just because I'm a _girl?_ " She scoffed, trying to catch up with him. "Even though I don't want to be robbed, that _still_ sounded sexist. Anyway, I'll just beat them up for trying."

He rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open. "Sure, you will."

"But we're going out of topic here. Kim," she tugged on his arm, causing him to stop as he looked down at her furrowed brows. "I _really_ need to borrow your money."

"Alix," he mimicked, letting a smirk flitted pass. "You still owe me a twenty from last week."

"And I'll promise I'll pay back to you with the ten I'm about to borrow," she squeezed his arm briefly. "Come on, Hercules, help a girl out here."

"I may be a man, but that doesn't necessarily mean I am a gentleman," he chirped, prying her fingers off his limb. "Sorry, Tinkerbell, I need this money for my lunch and that's only enough for today." He started making his way towards the stairs. "I'll see you later."

He didn't manage another step forward when suddenly he felt her small hands wrapped around his wrist, giving a mighty heave that he toppled back with a yelp at her ferocious grip, his arms flaying around slightly as he whirled around to face her.

He was about to retort at her sudden rude gesture when she quickly pulled him down and crashed his lips with hers, where he took a moment to stare at her in surprise, watching the way her eyes screwed shut before he let his hands rest on her hips, his own eyelids fluttering close.

He felt her hands roam from his chest to his arms, trailing down his skin that he felt goosebumps rising under her touch before she made her journey down to his waist. The kiss only deepened under his command, pulling her closer to him that she hooped an arm around his neck.

She broke it off first, leaving them both breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. He licked his lips, and was about to remark on how that was completely unexpected and a little warning would probably be nice when she held out something brown in between them, causing him to screw his eyes on it to have a look at the object properly.

It took a moment for him to realise what it was. But when he did, she was already flipping it open and fingered through the bills that she snorted at the amount of them.

"You liar," she accused, slipping out a ten before slapping the leather wallet shut that he couldn't do anything but stare at her with his mouth slightly agape. "You said you only had enough for lunch today, this could last you lunches for a _week_ ," she clicked her tongue, sliding it back into the right cheek pocket of his pants, where she gave a single pat there. "I'll promise I'll pay you back later, I swear on my little heart."

He didn't stop her when she pushed him gently out of her embrace, giving him a grin and a two finger salute before bounding down the stairs, her pink hair bouncing behind her.

Blinking out of his shock, he flung himself towards the railing. "That's cheating!" He shouted at her, where she only met his scowl with the same cheeky grin.

"You're just slow, Hercules!" She laughed, waving the bill in the air. "You gotta keep up."

He huffed, slumping on the railing with his arms crossed above it.

He couldn't believe she fooled him _again_.


End file.
